Presently, there are various types of small memory cards that are used as a storage medium for a personal computer or a digital camera, for example. Such memory cards include a Memory Stick (registered trademark; referred to as ‘MS’ hereinafter), an SD Card (registered trademark; referred to as ‘SD’ hereinafter), and an xD-Picture Card (registered trademark; referred to as ‘xD’ hereinafter), for example.
It is noted that a combo connector that is adapted for use with plural types of such small memory cards is provided. FIGS. 1A˜1C show an exemplary configuration of a combo connector 28 that is adapted to be connected to an MS, an SD, or an xD (MS/SD/xD combo connector). As is shown in the drawings, an MS, an SD, or an xD may be selectively connected to the combo connector 28.
It is noted that standardization and application of a so-called ‘MS Duo’ that is further reduced in size compared to the MS is being developed, and in turn, a so-called ‘MS Duo adapter’ is provided. By inserting an MS Duo into an MS Duo adapter, and inserting the MS duo adapter with the MS Duo into the MS/SD/xD combo connector 28, the MS Duo may be used as a small memory card for a personal computer or a digital camera, for example.
FIGS. 2A and 2B are diagrams respectively showing a front side configuration and a back side configuration of an MS Duo adapter 10. At a tip portion of the MS Duo adapter 10, a connection terminal 18 is provided as is shown in FIG. 2B. The MS Duo adapter 10 is designed to have a predetermined thickness and includes a slot 12 into which the MS Duo is inserted and set. A large portion of the front surface of the MS Duo adapter 10 and a portion of the back surface of the MS Duo adapter 10 are made of a metal plate 14 having an insulating film formed thereon. For example, the metal plate 14 may correspond to a metal plate made of an aluminum alloy that is coated with an insulating material.
It is noted that when the MS Duo adapter 10 is inserted into the MS/SD/xD combo connector 28, friction may be generated between the metal plate 14 of the MS Duo adapter 10 and the inner surface of a slot of the combo connector 28. In such a case, when the MS Duo adapter is repeatedly inserted into the combo connector 28, the insulator coating of the metal plate 14 of the adapter 10 may be partially rubbed off by the friction.
FIGS. 1A˜1C are plan views respectively showing cases in which an MS Duo adapter 10, an SD, and an xD are connected to the MS/SD/xD combo connector 28. It is noted that the MS/SD/xD combo connector 28 is arranged to include only one slot so that only one memory card can be used at one time.
The MS/SD/xD combo connector 28 includes terminals for an MS (MS terminals 22), terminals for an SD (SD terminals 24), and terminals for an xD (xD terminals 26) within one card insertion portion. Accordingly, when an MS Duo adapter 10 with the insulator coating rubbed off from its metal plate 14 as is described above is inserted into the MS/SD/xD combo connector 28, the conductor exposed portion of the MS Duo adapter 10 may come into contact with the SD terminals 24 and/or the xD terminals 26 (or portions thereof). As a result, irregularities may occur in the operation of the personal computer or digital camera, for example, to which the MS/SD/xD combo connector 28 is connected.
For example, a portion of the SD terminals 24 that may come into contact with the metal plate 14 includes terminals associated with data (SDCDAT1 and SDCDAT2), and thereby, when a short circuit occurs between the terminals relating to data and the metal plate 14, irregularities may occur in the operation of terminals relating to data of the MS terminals 22, and the memory card may not operate properly. Also, a portion of the xD terminals 26 that may come into contact with the metal plate 14 includes terminal associated with a power circuit and the ground (xD Power and xD GND), and when a short-circuit occurs between the terminals associated with the power circuit and the ground and the metal plate 14, a catastrophic impact may be imposed on the overall system.
It is noted that various techniques are disclosed in the prior art relating to apparatuses that are capable of handling plural media. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-44795 discloses a data processing apparatus that is adapted to plural types of media. However, the disclosed apparatus is merely arranged to prevent an external force from working on a smart media (SM) card. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-44796 discloses a memory card read/write apparatus. However, the disclosed apparatus is merely arranged to prevent a CF card or an SM card from being pulled out (detached) before power is turned off. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-178269 discloses a passive flash media adapter system. However, the disclosure merely relates to media recognition and access methods for a passive adapter.